


Roman and Deceit (Since I Can't Think up A Clever Parody Title)

by Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Forbidden Love, Lowkey stalker-ish behavior, M/M, Murder, Other, Suicide, This is Romeo and Juliet so you know people are gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash
Summary: In which the author takes "Romeo and Juliet" and does his best to parody it with Thomas Sander's characters.Note: The story won't follow Romeo and Juliet to a perfect T, but it will have the same premise, and is based off of it.





	1. Prologue

The sun rose over the hilltops as morning finally arrived, bathing the town below in welcomed waves of golden light. The birds bounced out of their nests to take their places on the trees' branches, singing their sweet songs to wake up the rest of the forest. Gentle deer would soon approach the pastures of the farmers to graze near the cattle, and wolves would stagger out of their dens to hunt for their breakfast. The flowers were in bloom, brightening the town and its surroundings with brilliant hues, only for some to be plucked and placed in decorative vases. The puffy grey clouds in the distance promised them all a light shower, perfect for crops and children who enjoy puddles.

The whole country was enjoying a moment of peace. Ladies and their lords soaked in the sun, and servants slowed their pace just a little before returning to their chores. Mothers, fathers, and workers were up early enough to see this beautiful morning sky. In a little less than an hour, the young children would spring out of bed and put their endless energy to use. And an hour after that, the older children would trudge outside, off on their way to school. And another hour still, teenagers would go into the streets, searching for something to do with their time.

Yes, the whole world seemed to be enjoying a peaceful day.

But it would not remain that way.

For in this town lived two quarreling families: the Princes and the Tempests. Their feud had been going on for so long that, after a while, neither family could honestly remember why they despised the other. But this did not lead to peace and forgiveness. Instead, they continued their hatred blindly, never once paying mind to the idea of their feud ending. Generations would pass before the fighting would end.

And it would end with spilled blood.

This morning was the beginning of the path of this terrible fate.


	2. A Hostile Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot and Larry set out to complete an errand, but are interrupted by a Tempest with no problems drawing his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The second chapter! This took me a while to write because of procrastination and me temporarily losing interest in both Romeo and Juliet AND the Sanders Sides...FNaF will do that to you, I guess...Anyway, I pushed through and tried to finish this chapter, and I did!
> 
> Apologies if this chapter is a bit clunky to read. I don't have a beta reader and I really wanted to give you guys an update.

The sun was still wiping the sleep from her eyes, as was most of the world, but people were still crowding the streets. Merchants, the earliest risers, had already opened their shops and were finishing up exchanges from the morning rush. Servants were hurrying back to the homes of their lords, arms full of purchases, hoping to get back before everyone was awake. Breakfasts still had to be prepared, animals tended to, and the families had to have help getting ready. No matter how peaceful, there were always errands to run and chores to complete. 

Dot and Larry were on an errand of their own. Roman, the only child of the Prince family, had written a letter to some young woman in the village and had insisted he be the one to deliver it. His father, however, didn't see what could possibly so important, and instead sent Dot and Larry out to deliver the letter. They didn't expect today to be very eventful. 

Expectations don't always match up with reality, though. On their way to the girl's house, they ran into Kai. He was a servant to the Tempest family, and an extremely loyal one at that. Kai was also someone who had absolutely no hesitation in starting a fight in the middle of the street. They knew they wouldn't get out of this without some kind of conflict.

"Maybe it would be better if-" Larry began to suggest before he was cut off.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Kai shouted, storming over to the two. Great. There went their chance to leave before he saw them. 

"We're just running an errand. It doesn't concern you or the Tempests, so it would probably be best if we went our separate ways." Dot explained, trying to keep her composure. She didn't want to have to deal with a Tempest- especially not this one- this early in the day. Kai didn't seem to be satisfied with that.

"Really? You expect me to believe that two Princes aren't trying to mess with us?" Kai growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...Um...Yes? Because we aren't? We're just delivering a letter..." Larry said, "and what do you mean by us? You're the only Tempest here?"

Kai pointed over to a person who was scanning through several books on display. They looked the part of a Tempest, being dressed in almost exclusively dark colors, but the large insignia on the back of their vest clearly marked them as a member of the local church. Last time Dot checked, the church wanted absolutely nothing to do with the feud.

"No, Kai, I'm not getting involved with this." They said, not even bothering to turn around. "Emile and I have specifically said multiple times that we're staying out of it."

"Are you serious, Elliot?! Couldn't you just pretend? Even for a little bit? I just need backup! Two on one isn't a fair fight!" Kai shouted at the other.

"Wait, a fight? Who said anything about a fight?" Larry asked, eyes wide. He got his answer when Kai drew his sword.

"I did. Draw or leave." Kai ordered, pointing his sword at Larry. They would have been more than happy to leave, if not for-

"Stop!" Someone yelled, causing all three to startle. It was none other than Emile Picani, the current head of the church, looking more than a bit angry. "What on earth are you doing?! Why is your sword drawn, Kai? Have these two, who don't have any weapons in sight, somehow threatened you?"

"...Well...Uh...No, Father, but-" Kai started before Emile cut him off.

"Then why do you threaten them? Have they offended you or the Tempests in some way?" Emile asked.

"...No," Kai said simply, resheathing his sword. Emile sighed.

"Mark my words, you three; If this incessant fighting doesn't stop soon, both Tempests and Princes alike will suffer tremendous loss from which it will be difficult to recover. Your pride and refusal to make peace will plummet with your future." After leaving such a cryptic warning, he turned to leave. "Return to your homes, all of you. If you are given grief for coming home empty handed, turn the family heads toward me."

With that, he left, Elliot following him soon after. The three stood there in silence for a moment, before heeding the man's warnings and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. It's the shortest in my planning, so I didn't really expect it to be that lengthy. I only had 3 key points to work on putting in this chapter. The next one should be longer!


End file.
